yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/69
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 69-أَمْ أَمِنتُمْ أَن يُعِيدَكُمْ فِيهِ تَارَةً أُخْرَى فَيُرْسِلَ عَلَيْكُمْ قَاصِفا مِّنَ الرِّيحِ فَيُغْرِقَكُم بِمَا كَفَرْتُمْ ثُمَّ لاَ تَجِدُواْ لَكُمْ عَلَيْنَا بِهِ تَبِيعًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 69-Em emintum en yuîdekum fîhi târeten uhrâ fe yursile aleykum kâsıfen miner rîhı fe yugrikakum bimâ kefertum summe lâ tecidû lekum aleynâ bihî tebîâ(tebîan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. em emintum : emin mi oldunuz * 2. en yuîde-kum : sizi döndürmesi * 3. fî-hi : ona, oraya, orada * 4. târeten : bir defa daha * 5. uhrâ : diğer, başka * 6. fe : o zaman, artık * 7. yursile : gönderir * 8. aleykum : sizin üzerinize * 9. kâsıfen : kasıp kavuran, şiddetle deviren (kasırga) * 10. min er rîhi : fırtınadan, bir fırtına (rüzgâr) * 11. fe : o zaman, artık * 12. yugrika-kum : sizi (suda) boğar * 13. bi-mâ kefertum : inkâr etmenizden dolayı * 14. summe : sonra * 15. lâ tecidû : bulamazsınız * 16. lekum : sizin için * 17. aleynâ : bize, bize karşı * 18. bi-hi : ona * 19. tebîan : yardımcı olan, destek olan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 69-Yoksa emin misiniz bir kere daha sizi denize döndürüp üstünüze kırıp döken bir fırtına yollamayacağından ve nankörlüğünüze karşı sizi sulara gark etmeyeceğinden? Sonra bizden öcünüzü alacak bir kimse de bulamazsınız kendinize. Ali Bulaç Meali * 69-Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü Bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. Ahmet Varol Meali * 69-Yoksa O'nun bir başka kez sizi tekrar oraya (denize) döndürmeyeceğinden ve üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir rüzgar gönderip inkar etmenize karşılık sizi boğmayacağından emin mi oldunuz? Sonra bizim (yaptığımızın) peşine düşecek bir yardımcı da bulamazsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 69-Yoksa sizi tekrar denize döndürüp, üzerinize ortalığı yıkan bir fırtına gönderip, inkarlarınızdan ötürü sizi suda boğmasından güvende misiniz? O zaman bize soru soracak bir yardımcı da bulamazsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 69-Yahut sizi tekrar denize döndürüp üstünüze, kasıp kavuran bir fırtına yollayarak nankörlüğünüz sebebiyle sizi boğmasından, sonra da bize karşı kendiniz için arka çıkacak bir yardımcı bulamama (durumun)dan güvende misiniz? Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 69-Yahut O'nun, sizi bir kez daha oraya (denize) gönderip üzerinize bir kasırga yollayarak, inkâr etmiş olmanız sebebiyle sizi boğmayacağından emin misiniz? Sonra, bundan dolayı kendinize (intikamınızı almak için) bizi arayıp soracak bir destekçi de bulamazsınız. Edip Yüksel Meali * 69-Sizi tekrar denize göndermeyeceğinden ve üstünüze kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak inkarınızdan dolayı sizi boğmayacağından emin misiniz? Sonra sizin için peşinize düşecek birini de bulamazsınız Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 69-Yoksa sizi tekrar denize döndürüp de üzerinize herşeyi kırıp büken bir fırtına salıvererek hepinizi yaptığınız nankörlük sebebiyle boğmayacağından, sonra da Bize karşı onun öcünü alacak birini bulamamanızdan emin misiniz? Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 69-Yoksa sizi bir def'a daha oraya iade edip de üstünüze kırıp büken bir fırtına salıvererek hepinizi ettiğiniz küfrân ile gark edivermesinden, sonra da bize karşı onun bir öcünü alacak bulamamanızdan emin mi oldunuz? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 69-Yoksa sizi tekrar oraya iade etmesinden, sonra da üzerinize şiddetli bir rüzgar gönderip de sizi küfrettiğinizden dolayı garkedeceğinden emin mi oldunuz? Sonra kendiniz için Bize karşı intikam alacak da bulamazsınız. Muhammed Esed * 69-Yahut, sizi tekrar denize döndürüp, üzerinize ortalığı kasıp kavuran bir fırtına göndermeyeceğinden ve böylece, nankörlüğünüze karşılık sizi boğmayacağından çok mu eminsiniz? (Hayır,) o zaman bizim karşımızda size arka çıkacak kimse bulamazsınız. Suat Yıldırım * 69-Yahut sizi tekrar denize gönderip de üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına göndererek, inkârınız ve nankörlüğünüz sebebiyle sizi boğmayacağından emin mi oldunuz?Sonra Bize karşı size arka çıkacak hiç bir kuvvet bulamazsınız. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 69-Yoksa O'nun sizi bir kez daha denize gönderip, üstünüze, kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak inkâr ettiğinizden dolayı sizi boğmayacağından emin misiniz? O zaman bize karşı sizi izleyip koruyacak birini bulamazsınız! Şaban Piriş Meali * 69-Yoksa sizi, bir başka sefer için denize döndürdüğümüzde, üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına gönderip, nankörlük ettiğiniz için sizi suda boğmayacağından güvencede misiniz? Sonra bizim karşımızda sizin intikamınızı alacak birini de bulamazsınız. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 69-Yahut sizi bir kere daha denize döndürüp de üzerinize bir kasırga göndererek nankörlüğünüz yüzünden sizi boğmayacağından mı emin oldunuz? O zaman Bize karşı sizi kollayacak birisini bulamazsınız. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 69-Yoksa sizi bir kez daha oraya gönderip üstünüze kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak, inkâr ettiğinizden dolayı sizi boğmayacağından emin misiniz? Sizin adınıza, bizden bunun öcünü alacak birini de bulamazsınız. Yusuf Ali (English) * 69- Or do ye feel secure that He will not send you back a second time to sea and send against you a heavy gale to drown you because of your ingratitude,(2264) so that ye find no helper. Therein against Us? M. Pickthall (English) * 69- Or feel ye secure that He will not return you to that (plight) a second time, and send against you a hurricane of wind and drown you for your thanklessness, and then ye will not find therein that ye have any avenger against Us? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 69- Yoksa sizi tekrar denize döndürüp de üzerinize kasırgalar göndermeyeceğinden ve böylece ettiğiniz nankörlük sebebiyle sizi boğmayacağından emin misiniz? Sonra bu yaptığımıza karşı, bizim aleyhimize size yardım edecek bir koruyucu bulamazsınız. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *66- Sizin Rabbiniz,(82) fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür.(83) Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. 67- Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur-gider;(84) fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. 68- Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. 69- Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. 70- Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz-güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık çoğundan üstün kıldık.(85) 71- Her insan-grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ elinde verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar(86) ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki ipince iplik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. AÇIKLAMA 82. Bu pasaj (66-72. ayetler) bir önceki bölüm ile yakından ilgilidir. Bu bölüm insana, eğer yaratılıştan beri en büyük düşmanı olan şeytanın saptırmalarından, aldatma ve boş vaadlerinden korunmak istiyorsa, gerçek rabbini bilmesi ve O'na itaatte sabit olması gerektiğini bildirmektedir. Şeytan, insanın Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimete layık olmadığını ispatlamayı amaçlar. Bu nedenle de insana Allah'ın yolunun dışındaki yolları doğru göstermeye çalışır. İşte Allah'ın doğru yolundan başka yollara giden kimse şeytanın saptırma ve aldatmalarından kurtulamaz. Bu bölümde insanı imanında sabit kılmak ve şirkten korumak için tevhid anlatılmaktadır. 83. Yani, "Deniz yolculukları ile sağlanan ekonomik, sosyal, eğitsel ve zihni faydalardan yararlanmaya çalışın." 84. Yani, "Bu, sizin gerçek fıtratınızı, Allah'tan başkasının bilmediğinin apaçık bir delilidir. Siz de kalplerinizin derinliklerinde herhangi bir kayıp vaya kazanç gücünün sadece O'na ait olduğunu hissedersiniz. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, insan başka bir yardımcının güç yetiremeyeceğini hissettiği durumlarda Allah'a yalvarmazdı." (Bkz. Yunus, an: 31) 85. Yani, "Şu bir gerçektir ki; insanın yeryüzündeki ve yer altındaki tüm varlıklardan üstün olma şerefi, ona ne bir cin, ne de bir melek, ne de bir peygamber tarafından verilmiştir. Bu ancak Allah tarafından verilen bir nimet ve ikramdır. O halde, insanın bu kadar üstün bir seviyeye yükseltilmesinden sonra, onun Allah yerine O'ndan başkalarına ibadet etmesi cehaletin ve aptallığın doruk noktası değil midir?" 86. Kur'an'dan kıyamet gününde iyilerin kitaplarını sağ ellerinden alacaklarını ve onların kitaplarına bakıp, başkalarına da göstermekten büyük sevinç duyacaklarını öğreniyoruz. Günahkarlar ise kitaplarını sol ellerinden alacaklar ve utançtan onu arkalarına gizlemeye çalışacaklardır. (Bkz. Hakk: 19-28, İnşikak: 7-13) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *69. Yahut, sizi tekrar denize (82) döndürüp, üzerinize ortalığı kasıp kavuran bir fırtına göndermeyeceğinden ve böylece, nankörlüğünüze karşılık sizi boğmayacağından çok mu eminsiniz? (Hayır,) o zaman bizim karşımızda size arka çıkacak kimse bulamazsınız. 82 - Lafzen, "ona". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *69. Yoksa sizi tekrar oraya iade etmesinden, sonra da üzerinize şiddetli bir rüzgâr gönderip de sizi küfrettiğinizden dolayı boğmayacağından emin mi oldunuz. Sonra kendiniz için bize karşı intikam alacak da bulamazsınız. 69. (Yoksa sizî oraya) deniz seferine (tekrar iade etmesinden) kendinizi emin mi görüyorsunuz?. Tekrar herhangi bir sebep, bir ihtiyaç vesilesiyle deniz seyahatine çıkarak yine korkuç bir felâkete uğramayacağsnıza hükmedebilir misiniz?. Evet.. Yine öyle bir sefer esnasında (üzerinize şiddetli bir rüzgâr gönderip de sizi küfrettiğinizden) o Kerem sahibi Yaratıcıya mahlûkatmı ortak koştuğunuzdan (dolayı) bir ceza olarak denizde (boğacağından emin mi oldunuz?.) ki, öyle küfür ve şirke cür'et edip duruyorsunuz?. Şunu da bilmelisiniz ki, sizi boğduktan ve helak ettikten (sonra kendiniz için bize karşı intikam alacak) size yaptığımızı bizden sorup isteyecek bir kimse de, bir koruyucu da (bulamazsınız) o taptığınız mahlûkat, size yardımcı olamazlar. Artık nedir bu cehalet?. Bu kadar inkarcı cesaret, böyle bir durum, insanlığın şanına yakışır mı?.